


Ferris Wheel

by BootyKnot



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cuddling, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, State Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyKnot/pseuds/BootyKnot
Summary: Rhett and Link spend some time at the NC State Fair





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy thing I wrote as I'm trying to become better at this writing thing. 
> 
> Also, I'm on [Tumblr](https://bootyknot.tumblr.com) now!

Every October the North Carolina State Fair would roll into Raleigh, bringing its familiar sights and sounds. The crisp autumn air was buzzing with life, thick with the scents of barbecue smoke, cotton candy, and deep fried foods. The pink and orange evening sky cast a dreamy light on the fairgrounds as the midway lights began to turn on for the evening. The speakers overhead played music that could just be heard over the din of the crowds. People strolled the grounds, perusing the booths, exhibitors, and games. Children ran around with prized stuffed animals, bags of cotton candy, and fistfuls of tickets. It was a magical time that signified the heart of autumn. 

Link was excited to go with Rhett to the fair this year; this was their senior year, and the last time they would go as high schoolers. 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” shouted Rhett as he successfully tossed all of his darts on the board, popping a balloon with each hit. The vendor handed him a stuffed horse as his prize. “Your turn, buddyroll!” Rhett flashed a huge smile at Link, unapologetic at how smug he looked. “You can’t beat the master!”

Link sneered at Rhett, paid the vendor his dollar in exchange for a handful of darts. He hit a balloon on his first try, but his other throws were not as lucky. “Dang it!” he said, mildly crestfallen.

“Ha! See? You can’t beat the master of games, brother!” Rhett laughed and wiggled his prize in front of Link’s face, his long lanky legs dancing a triumphant, yet awkward dance.

“These things are rigged anyway,” Link said, trying to seem nonchalant.

“Hah, whatever you say, man.” Rhett gave him a cocky smile. “Come on,” he continued, “let’s go to the Ferris wheel.” Before Link could respond, Rhett turned and started heading towards the towering ride. As they got to the line and waited their turn, Link started feeling a little uneasy. The butterflies churned in his stomach as he craned his head back, taking in the sheer height of the ride. He had always wanted to go on the Ferris wheel, but he was uneasy about being that high up. His hands started to shake a little, so he tried calming himself down by taking a deep breath in and out.

“You ok, Link?” Rhett asked, noticing that Link looked a little flustered. “You nervous about this?”

“You could say that,” Link replied mildly. Rhett gave a small chuckle and patted him on the back. “It’s ok bo, it’s not _that _high up. It’s not like we’re gonna fall.” Link paled as the thought entered his mind.__

____

____

They got into one of the large gondolas, and the operator shut the door. Link scooted next to Rhett as they slowly ascended into the air. Rhett looked out at the view excitedly, pointing to various areas, wide-eyed and full of awe. Link kept his focus on Rhett, too afraid to look out and down. But watching Rhett act so giddy made him chuckle, easing his mind, and he looked out at the expansive view. They were only about three quarters of the way to the top, but the view was spectacular. The lights of the entire fair could be seen, and Link thought it looked magical. He felt like he was flying, and experiencing this aerial view felt like he was in on a secret privy to a lucky few.

“Wow, this view is amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever been this high up before!” Link could hardly contain his smile.

“We’re comin’ to the top of the wheel! See, bo? I told ya you had nothin’ to worry abo—”Rhett stopped mid-sentence as the wheel came to a swift halt, causing the gondola to swing slightly. Out of reaction, Link reached over and grabbed Rhett’s hand. His eyes were wide and he looked pale.

“What’s happening? Why did we stop? Oh my gosh, we’re gonna die,” Link said in a panic, duress in his voice. He squeezed Rhett’s hand harder.

“Link, it’s ok, I think they’re just letting people off of the gondola that's at the bottom, and letting more people on.” Rhett tried to reassure Link, but it wasn’t working: poor Link was starting to shake. "I-I wanna get off, Rhett!"

“Hey bo, come here, it’s alright.” Rhett loosened his hand from Link’s grip and swung his arm around his shoulder. He gently pulled Link up next to him, and Link buried his face into Rhett’s chest. Rhett gave a soft chuckle, slightly amused at Link’s terror. It was kind of endearing. He felt like his protector, comforting his best friend like this. It felt so good. He could feel Link’s body rise and fall with each breath he took, slowly calming down in Rhett’s embrace.

Rhett decided to take advantage of this moment, unsure when, or _if_ , he’d be able to hold Link like this again. He hoped he could. Soon. And often. He closed his eyes and placed his chin gently on the top of Link’s head, taking in the smell of shampoo and sweat.

Just then, the ride shifted back into gear, and Rhett reluctantly parted with Link as they made the slow descent back to the ground. He was safe to hold Link up in the sky where they were alone, but if anyone had seen them together like that, who knows what people would do. Embarrassed, Link slid away from Rhett to the other side of the gondola. He looked up at Rhett nervously, but Rhett only looked at him with a soft smile. Link smiled back, and they shared the rest of the ride quietly. When they got to the bottom and exited the ride, Rhett pulled Link aside.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, man. Thanks. Pretty sure I’m never goin’ on a Ferris wheel ever again!” He chuckled. Hesitantly, he added, “Could you uh, not tell anyone I chickened out up there?”

Rhett snickered, “Ok fine. I won’t tell anyone. But, I’m _definitely_ gonna tease you about it for the rest of our lives!” At hearing this, Link’s expression changed from embarrassment to amusement. He let out a big laugh.

“Not cool man, not cool!” Link jokingly punched Rhett in the arm, both of them laughing as they once again joined the crowd.

*******

The 2017 NC State Fair wasn’t too different from when they went as kids. Sure, the prizes were different, and there were more fried foods than ever (Crispee Towne would _definitely_ prosper in this setting), but altogether, it was the same fair Rhett had known and loved when he was a kid. They were only in town a few days to celebrate Rhett’s 40th birthday with his family, then it was back to L.A. to continue their busy schedule. He waited in line, looking around the crowd anxiously. He was almost to the front of the line when Link appeared with a huge grin.

“Here,” he said handing Rhett a stuffed horse, “I won this for you.”

“I can’t believe you remembered that!” Rhett said, chuckling at the long-passed memory.

“Looks like I finally beat the master, huh?” replied Link, doing an embarrassingly awkward dance. Rhett just shook his head. “Come on, we’re next.” He held Link’s hand as they walked up the platform of the Ferris wheel. They entered the gondola and sat side by side. The operator closed the small door and the ride slowly began to move.

Rhett turned to look at Link. “Hey, remember when we rode this senior year, you thought we were gonna die!” He let out a big chuckle and Link rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I remember, because you _still_ won’t let me live it down!”

“You love me,” Rhett said with a toothy grin and squinted eyes. 

Again, Link rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I do.”

Rhett wrapped his arm around Link and pulled him close. He gently kissed him on the top of his head as the wheel slowly made its ascent to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear any feedback, or just comments in general. :-)
> 
> Again, you can find my very rhinky [Tumblr](https://bootyknot.tumblr.com) here.


End file.
